I Need You
by HyuugaRara-Hime
Summary: Hidup berwarna Hinata berubah menjadi gelap tanpa warna karena Hinata kehilangan seseorang yg berarti dihidupnya./Naruto yang baru saja mengerti apa arti Hinata di hidupnya.Ya dia menyesali semua ketidak pekaan nya akan sikap Hinata,percaya akan sikap yang sering Hinata tunjukan memang benar,tapi apa kenyataan nya?semua itu hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Ojii-san MK

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki Hinata Hyuuga

Rate: T

Warning: Ooc, miss typo, alur cepat, 60 % cerita asli author, ancur, abal-abal ky authornya, susah di pahami dan sebangsat-bangsatnya.

A/N: fanfic ini fanfic NaruHina bagi yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back!

Summary: Hidup berwarna Hinata berubah menjadi gelap tanpa warna, karena Hinata kehilangan seseorang yg berarti di hidupnya./ Naruto yang baru saja mengerti apa arti Hinata di hidupnya. Ya dia menyesali semua ketidak pekaan nya akan sikap Hinata, percaya akan sikap yang sering Hinata tunjukan memang benar, tapi apa kenyataan nya? semua itu hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Semuanya sudah terlambat!!

Chap. 1

Perkenalan

Hinata's pov

Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku anak sulung dari pasangan Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hitomi. Aku mempunyai saudari yaitu Hyuuga Hanabi. Usiaku 14 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Junior Kohoha International High School. Aku mempunyai 2 orang sahabat yaitu Ino Yamanaka dan Tenten Tamechi yang lebih sering di sebut BSB. kami bertiga termasuk siswi populer di JKIHS. Mungkin kami terkenal karna sikap kami yang entahlah! Kami juga sering berantem sama senpai-senpai genit. Bukan kami yang duluan cari masalah, merekalah yang duluan, entah karna apa? kami juga gak tau yang terpenting bagi kami, kalau ada yang ngajakin berantem kenapa harus di tolak kalau kita bisa ngalahin mereka? Tou-san ku bilang "jangan jadi acan (pengecut) jangan juga jadi macan (penindas) tapi kalau kita terpaksa harus memilih yah jelas Aku memilih jadi macan" jika kalian menanyakan apa bakat ku? akan ku jawab bakatku adalah melukis, beladiri, membully, berantem, dan sebagainya.

End Off Hinata's pov

Di Mansion Hyuuga

"APAAA??? " Teriak Ino dan Tenten bersamaan

"Bisakah kalian mengecilkan suara kalian?" kata Hinata

"Ah! gomen" jawab Ino garuk-garuk kepala

"Jadi setelah Aku mengikuti lomba Aku dan Naruto-san tukaran no hp. Tanpa kalian ketahui Aku dan dia sering chatting." cerita Hinata meneruskan kisahnya

"Jadi sejak kapan kau menyukai Naruto-san? bukan kah sebelum kalian mengikuti lomba kami pernah menjodohkan kalian?" tanya Tenten pelan

"Entahlah! pastinya waktu kalian ngejodohin Aku dengan Naruto-san waktu itu Aku belum mempunyai perasaan sama dia. Mungkin semenjak seminggu setelah lomba" jawab Hinata sambil mengingat-ngingat

"Wow! Hinata Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan playgirl nya baper cuma karna chatt" takjub ino

"Jadi bagaimana dengan hubunganMu dengan Gaara?" tanya Tenten

"iya. gimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Ino setuju akan ucapan Tenten

"Entahlah! Mungkin aku akan tetap pacaran dengan Gaara-kun sebelum Aku tau perasaan Naruto-san yang sebenarnya" jawab Hinata sambil memikirkan

"Aku dengar Naruto-senpai itu gak pernah pacaran, gak peka. Aku juga dengar kalau senpai kita ada yang suka sama Naruto-senpai, kalau gak salah senpai yang suka sama Naruto senpai itu namanya Shion kelas IX B" kata Ino

"Tahu dari mana kau pig" tanya Tenten

"Dari Shikamaru-kun. Dia kan juga temannya Shikamaru-kun" jawab Ino

"Ada gunanya juga ya pig kau punya pacar senpai" kata Tenten

"Mungkin ini bakalan jadi tantangan buat Aku ngedapetin Naruto-senpai" kata Hinata

2 bulan kemudian

Di kelas (jam kosong)

Hinata-chan lebih baik kau ungkapkan saja perasaanMu kepada Naruto-senpai. sepertinya Naruto-senpai juga menyukaiMu" kata Ino kepada Hinata

"Enggah ah!" tolak Hinata menggelengkan bahunya tanda tidak setuju

"ya nata-chan. coba aja dulu! yang terpenting Naruto-senpai mengetahui perasaan kamu kepadanya. urusan hasil mah belakangan aja." kata Tenten setuju akan ucapan Ino

"Baiklah, akan ku coba. tapi bukan secara langsung tapi lewat chatt aja" kata Hinata

"Tak apa. yang penting kamu berani ngungkapin perasaan kamu" jawab Tenten

Hinata mengambil hp nya dan mencari nama seseorang di kantak hp

'From: Hinata

To: Naruto

subjek: Jujur Aku suka sama Naruto-kun. bukan maksud Aku apa-apa Aku cuma mau ngungkapin perasaan Ku saja agar Aku tenang. #noBajak' kirim Hinata ke Naruto dari chatt

Hinata, Ino dan Tenten penasaran dengan jawaban Naruto

'From: Naruto

To: Hinata

Subjek: Hahh?? kau bercanda yaa Hinata- chan' balas Naruto

Hp yang tadi di gengam Hinata sekarang sudah beralih ke tangan Ino

'From: Hinata

To: Naruto

Subjek: Kalau Naruto-kun tidak percaya pulang sekolah kita ke temuan di taman belakang' kirim Ino kepada Naruto

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata kaget melihat apa yang di lakukan Ino

"Aku salut denganMu pig" kata Tenten bangga akan perbuatan Ino

"Liat saja nanti hasilnya" kata Ino enteng

"Aku tidak mau datang! Aku langsung pulang!" jawab Hinata tidak suka

"Kringggggg!!!!" bunyi bel sekolah yang menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran.

para siswa-siswi yang mendengar bunyi bel bagaikan mendapat angin surga. Tanpa membuang waktu para siswa bergesak-gesakan keluar kelas ingin segera pulang.

BSB juga ikut pulang.

Di dalam mobil Hinata

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto-senpai?" tanya Ino

"mungkin Naruto-kun langsung pulang. Lagipula dia tadi liat dengan jelas kalau kita pulang" jawab Hinata

Di Taman belakang sekolah

Terlihat seorang pria bersurai pirang yang sedang menunggu seseorang. Pria yang tidak mengetahui kalau seseorang yang dia tunggu tidak akan datang.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga *jingkrak* jadi atas kekurangan nya mohon di review *bungkuk* maklum aku masih baru buat fanfic jadi masih amatiran. Review para minna-san sangat berguna untuk fanfic ini dan review minna-san lah yang menentukan fanfic ini akan di teruskan atau tidak. Jadi sekali lagi saya minta review nya *bungkuk*


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Ojii-san MK

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga

Rate: T

Warning: Ooc, typo, alur cepat, 60 % cerita asli author, ancur, susah di pahami dan sebangsat-bangsatnya.

A/N: fanfic ini fanfic NaruHina bagi yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back!

Summary: Hidup berwarna Hinata berubah menjadi gelap tanpa warna, karena Hinata kehilangan seseorang yg berarti di hidupnya./ Naruto yang baru saja mengerti apa arti Hinata di hidupnya. Ya dia menyesali semua ketidak pekaan nya akan sikap Hinata, percaya akan sikap yang sering Hinata tunjukan memang benar, tapi apa kenyataan nya? semua itu hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Semuanya sudah terlambat!!

Chap. 2

Di JKIHS. Di kelas VIII B

"Kenapa sih Nata-chan belum datang-datang juga jam segini?" tanya Ino gelisah sambil mondar-mandir

"pig coba kau hubungi Hinata-chan!" jawab Tenten yang sama gelisahnya

Tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung menghubungi Hinata. Tak lama menunggu akhirnya orang yang di seberang sana pun menjawab panggilan Ino

" _moshi-moshi"_ jawab orang yang di seberang sana

"kau ada di mana Hinata-chan? kenapa jam segini belum juga datang? sebentar lagi Kakashi-sensei datang" kata Ino mengeluarkan semua pertanyaannya

" _Gomen Ino-chan, Aku sedang tidak enak badan. jadi Aku tidak bisa hadir ke sekolah"_

"Hm baiklah. Istirahat lah! nanti Kami akan ke rumahMu saat jam istirahat. sekalian ada yang ingin Aku kasih tau" jawab Ino

" _Akan Ku tunggu. sampaikan juga salamKu kepada Tenten-chan"_

"Hai" kata Ino sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Tenten saat Ino mematikan sambungan

"Hinata-chan sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi dia tidak bisa hadir ke sekolah" jawab Ino yang baru saja duduk di kursinya

"Huhh. Syukurlah cuma tidak enak badan" kata Tenten menghembuskan napas tanda lega

.

.

.

.

Jam Istirahat

Para siswa ada yang sedang mengisi perut mereka di kantin, ada juga yang sedang asik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Di jam yang sama

Di Mansion Hyuuga

"tok...tok...tok" bunyi pintu yang sedang di ketuk

"Ooh Nona. silahkan masuk. Nona Hinata ada di kamarnya" kata pelayan ramah saat melihat siapa yang sedang bertamu

"Arigatou" jawab Tenten dan Ino kepada pelayan tersebut sebelum mereka pergi ke kamar Hinata

Ino dan Tenten langsung masuk ke kamar Hinata tanpa meminta izin kepada sang pemilik kamar

"Nata-chan Aku ada berita baru" kata Ino langsung saat memasuki kamar Hinata

"Kau datang ke sini cuma mau menggosip?" tanya Hinata kesal saat mendengar kata-kata Ino

"Kalau Aku kesini mau ngejenguk Hinata-chan. Beda dengan tujuan pig, ke sini cuma mau ngegosip!" kata Tenten sambil menyindir Ino

"Aku kesini mau ngejenguk Nata-chan juga, tapi sekaligus membawa berita yang baru Aku dapat tadi malam" Bela Ino agar Hinata tidak marah kepadanya

"Emang berita apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Hinata yang mulai penasaran

"iya pig. apa beritanya?" kata Tenten yang sama penasarannya dengan Hinata

"Kata Shikamaru-kun. Kemarin, Naruto-senpai nungguin Nata-chan di taman belakang sekolah. Kasihannya lagi Naruto-senpai lama nunggin, lagi pula Naruto-senpai cuma sendiri" kata Ino panjang lebar

"Kau serius pig?" tanya Tenten memastikan

"Aku serius"

"Padahal yang ngebalas Naruto-kun kemarin Ino-chan bukan Aku, tapi kenapa Aku yang ngerasa bersalah" kata Hinata Hinata iba kepada Naruto

"Kau juga sih pig" kata Tenten menyalahkan Ino

"Bukannya Tenten-chan kemarin juga ngedukung Aku yah?" kata Ino agar bukan dia saja yang di salahin

"Jadi yang harus bertanggung jawab adalah kalian!"

Di JKIHS

"Gimana nih ngasih suratnya?" tanya Ino bingung cara ngasih surat ke Naruto

"Gimana kau suruh Shikamaru-senpai ke sini terus kita titipkan saja suratnya" saran Tenten

"Boleh juga. tunggu!" jawab Ino setuju saran Tenten. Ino pun menelpon Shikamaru untuk ketemuan di lorong.

Di kelas IX A

"Naruto, ada surat untukMu" kata Shikamaru saat duduk di samping Naruto

"Dari siapa?" tanya Naruto saat menerima surat dari Shikamaru

"Buka saja sendiri!" jawab Shikamaru malas

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto lansung membuka surat dari Hinata

To: Naruto

Maaf Naruto-kun, kemarin Aku tidak datang. Aku kira Naruto-kun langsung pulang, jadi Aku tidak datang. Aku langsung ke intinya saja. Jujur, Aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun, Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku saja, agar Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya lagi. By Hinata

Naruto's pov

Aku bingung! sangat-sangat bingung. Aku harus berbuat apa? Apa Aku harus bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, atau membalas perasaanya? Jujur saat Aku membaca surat ini entah kenapa Hatiku serasa berbunga-bunga, Aku juga merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Entah ini apa? Apakah ini cinta? atau Aku cuma nyaman sebagai sahabat? Tapi, Aku juga ragu. Yang Ku dengar dia sudah mempunyai Kekasih.

End of Naruto's pov

.

.

.

.

Senja telah tiba. Matahari akan segera kembali ke persembunyiaanya.

Di Mansion Hyuuga.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang rebahan di sebuah kamar. Gadis itu sedang asik dengan benda persegi panjang yang dia pegang. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang sedang mehubungi gadis tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi" jawab gadis tersebut yang tak lain adalah Hinata

" _Nata-chan! Coba kau cek status Shion-senpai di Twitter! Sekarang!"_ _perintah orang yang di seberang sana_

"Tunggu sebentar Ino-chan!" Hinata mengeluarkan laptopnya dan membuka salah satu jejaring sosial, Ia pun mengetik nama Shion

"Ah ketemu" kata Hinata saat menemukan sosmed Shion

" _Buka status Shion-senpai yang paling atas! Di status itu Shion-senpai sedang nyindir siapa? Aku rasa Shion-senpai sedang menyindir diriMu dan Naruto-senpai" analisis Ino_

'Aku ikhlas kalau Kamu sama Dia. Aku makin bahagia kalau kalian jadian. Semoga Kamu bahagia'

Itulah isi status Shion

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Hinata setelah melihat isi status Shion

" _Jangan status nya saja yang di buka, tapi komentar nya juga di buka!"_

Hinata menekan tombol komentar.

'Tayuya: yang sabar Shion-chan. Dia masih setia kok sama Kamu. Cewek nya ajja yang ke ganjengan! Dasar jalang!

Shion: Kalau Dia masih setia sama Aku, kenapa Dia suka ngebales chatt nya si jalang itu

Matsuri: Ada apa sih ini? Si jalang itu siapa?

Tayuya: Si H ngenembak N.

Matsuri: Apa?? H nembak N? murahan banget sih! Dasar jalang!

Tayuya: iya dasar jalang! Mendingan kalau di terima? ini di tolak! kaciaan!' Entah kenapa setelah melihat isi komentar tersebut, langsung saja di hati Hinata ada perasaan marah.

"Kau lihat saja Ino-chan, **apa yang akan Ku lakukan kepada Mereka!** " Jawab Hinata kepada Ino. Hinata pun mengakhiri sambungan telepon

Hinata pun mencari kontak seseorang di I-Phone nya. Setelah menemukan apa yang Ia cari Hinata langsung mengetik pesan

'From: Hinata

To: Naruto

Subjek: **Bilangin yah kepada kekasih Naruto-kun! Kalau Aku bukan nembak Naruto-kun! Aku cuma ngungkapin perasaanKu saja! Aku tidak mempunyai maksud lain! Apalagi mempunyai maksud ngerebut Naruto-kun dari Shion-senpai! Buat apa juga Aku ngerebut Naruto-kun dari Shion-senpai kalau Aku sudah memiliki kekasih! Sejahat-jahatnya Aku! Aku tidak akan pernah ngerebut cowok orang lain! Ingat cuma ngengungkapin bukan ngenembak!** ' Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung mengirim pesan tersebut kepada Naruto

 _'From: Naruto_

 _To: Hinata_

 _Subjek: Siapa pacarKu? Shion? Dia itu bukan siapa-siapa nya Aku. Dia yang menyukaiKu, kalau Aku tidak menyukainya. Dia saja yang terlalu berharap' Balas orang yang di kirimi Hinata pesan_

'From: Hinata

To: Naruto

Subjek: **Aku tidak peduli! kita, Aku, Kau dan Shion-senpai harus membicarakan masalah ini besok! Aku tidak ingin terjadi salah paham di antara kita! Aku tidak menerima penolakan! Dan maaf-maaf saja kalau besok, Aku** **berbuat yang tidak sopan kepada kekasihMu itu!** ' Balas Hinata penuh emosi

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Gomen kalau chap ini masih pendek, akan saya chap depan lebih panjang. Atas kekuranganya mohon di review minna-san *bungkuk*. Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Tanpa kalian fanfic ini bukan jadi apa-apa.

Mohon

R

E

V

I

E

W

nya Minna-san


End file.
